Taken Soul
by Hiei098
Summary: When Inuyasha and the gang go up on a mountain to see about rumors with Kouga, Inuyasha gets his soul taken and now the gang has to get it back! Be nice this is one of my very first stories![one shot] [no parings]


HI! heheheheheh this is just a story I made in my spear time. Hope you like it! lol um... R&R DON'T FLAME ME! FLAMES WILL BE MOCKED AT! Cause thery funny! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... Rumiko Takahshi does... lol

* * *

The Taken Soul

* * *

The wind blew as they climbed the mountain following the trace of the shikon jewel that Kagome had since earlier today. "Kagome are we 

closer to the jewel yet?"Inuyasha asked. "No for some reason each time we get close the signal gets weaker then gets stronger then weaker

again"

Kagome said a little puzzled. "Hey look there is a village up ahead of us" Miroku said pointing to a small village. "We should stop to rest" Sango

said as Shippo nodded behind her. They stopped at a rest stop were they found a man sitting down on the bench. He looks up and asks if they

were going up the mountain. They replied with a yes. "I will warn you strange things happen up there" theman said."Like what things?"

Mirokuasked curiously.

"People go up there and never return or come back as zombies" the man said and he started to cry. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked. "My

daughter went up there but hasn't come back" the man replied. "Don't worry we'll get her back" Inuyasha said and turned to leave. "Be careful

you youngsters" (youngsters...(snickers)lol)the man called back. They continued down the path following the trace of the shikon jewel. "Wait"

Kagome said out loud.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Two shards coming in fast" Kagome said "and I smell Kouga" Inuyasha said angrily. "Hey Kagome!" Kouga

called out

as he approached her. "I was following some rumors about the shikon jewel shards untill I smelled your wonderful sent"kouga added. "Do you

want to join us Kouga cause were

following the shikon jewel shard right now" Kagome said ignoring the 'wonderful sent' part. "I would Love to MY Kagome" Kouga said smiling.

Inuyasha was about to attack Kouga

but Kagome sat him. Now they were back on the trail.

* * *

At the top of the mountain there was a bat demon concocting a special little plan for his visitors. But what he truly wanted was something of 

Inuyasha's. "Are we there yet?" Shippo moaned. "Can someone shut him up?" Inuyasha asked. A strange thick fog covered the area, which was

giving him a major headache. Suddenly the fog lifted from the area. "That's strange" Miroku said. Suddenly a bat demon swooped down from

the sky and landed in front of Inuyasha. "You have what I want" he said pointing at Inuyasha. "What do I have that you want?" Inuyasha asked

preparing to fight. "I want your soul" the bat demon said as pulled out a small crystal ball. When Inuyasha looked at the ball his eyes faded out

as soul was dragged out of his body. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards his unmoving body.

The bat demon flew away with Inuyasha's soul in his possession. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! please wake up!" Kagomeyelled shaking his body, but his

eyes did

not open at all and he was not breathing. Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. Everyone was stunned about what had happened before

there eyes. Kouga was the most stunned about this cause Kagome was crying for Inuyasha. He went and put his arm around Kagome trying to

comfort her, but she would not stop crying. Miroku went over to Inuyasha's body and checked his pulse. He got up with the slightest hope in

his eyes. "We have 3 days to save him before he is gone forever". Kagome stopped crying and asked, "do we really have a chance to save him?"

"Yes,

but we have to act fast" Miroku said and turned to face "Sango we need to find where the demons lair is. follow him and find out what his plan

is."

"Okay I'm on it" Sango said and hopped on Kirara and flew off. "All right we need to find a safe haven until she comes back" Miroku said facing

Kagome, Kouga, and Shippo. "How about over there?" Shippo asked pointing to an abandoned cave. Mean while Sango was following the bat demon

then she saw the bat demon go in side of a big hut. "All right kirara go down right their" Sango whispered to kirara. Sango snuck up to the

window and listened to the bat demon go to bed. As soon as it was asleep Sango snuck into the hut and started to look around. She found the

demon's plans.

* * *

Kouga had dragged Inuyasha into the cave. Miroku is outside waiting for Sango to return with the news about the demons plans. Kagome and 

Shippo were watching Inuyasha. Back at the hut Sango was scanning through the papers. She didn't notice that the demon had woken up. The

demon came behind her and grabbed her. "Kirara go get the others!" Sango yelled trying to get away. After kirara left the bat demon sucked up

Sango's soul. Sango fell to the ground with a thud. Back in the camp Kagome started to worry. Sango hadn't been back in two hours. Kirara

landed in front of the cave. "Kirara where's Sango?" Shippo's eyes widen "kirara says Sango is in trouble! Oh no what will we do now!" "Easy we go

and rescue them cause kirara knows where she is" "When they got there they found Sango on the floor". "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran to her

side. "Her soul is gone" Miroku said gloomy. "Well well looks like you found my home" the bat demon said coming out of the darkness. "Give their

souls back Kagome yelled at the demon!" The demon just laughed "why should I little girl" "Cause what you are doing is wrong!" sheanswered back.

Then she grabbed a bow and a couple of arrows. She shot the demon and killed the demon in one good shot of the arrow. Inuyasha and Sango

didn't move. "Their souls haven't returned yet" Miroku said worryingly. Kouga looked around and saw a crystal ball with two souls in it. "Look I

think I found them" kouga said. He reached for the ball but a shield protected it. "Let me try" Kagome said. She put her hand on the shield and

broke it. The two souls were free and went back into there bodies. Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome on top of him crying. "Kagome why are

you crying and where am I and where is that bat demon?" He asked. Kagome looked up and hugged him around his neck and said "I thought I

would have lost you forever" then she cried some more. Miroku explained every thing to Sango and Inuyasha. Kouga left them and everyone

continued on their journey.

* * *

The End

* * *

heheheheheheh thanks for reading. R&R! FLAMES WILL BE MOCKED! Tell if it is too dramatic though... 


End file.
